User blog:Chrismh/My Candy Goofs
(I'm so sorry if someone else made a topic like this, I didn't actually looked at the blog posts yet...) Hello :3 this is my first official blog here. I love to come up with all sorts of interesting discussions or fun topics on the various wiki I'm on- and I'm sure I'm not the only idiot who plays this XD Have you ever made a big mistake while playing Candy Love? It can be anything really, such as mistaking something said by someone, to a larger mistake like messing up on an event or saying the wrong thing to someone. Basically anything that resulted in you trying to kick yourself later. I've had a few incidents... they kind of linger on in my mind because I can't say they were my greatest moments and I always remember them whenever I chat about CL with friends. Ep 6 I was one of those players who initially liked Leigh, and from what I was told and from the information I saw, there was nothing 'to say you couldn't go after him- and it even implied he ''was ''an option, as in Dateable? So of course I did, and when I got towards the end of the episode and realized the aftermath of what I did and that he wasn't a permanent option; to put it mildly I was upset. I mean yes, I can say that because I did that, I didn't need to during my replay of the game. But I still felt terrible, especially since in episode 7 they like to kind of remind you of what you did. Ep Whatever, I forget It was the one where everyone got together to make that concert event and they give you the money to buy the amp. You can probably tell where I'm heading with this one... I '''HAD '''tons of money to begin with, so when everyone gave me their money I was like, "''oh this isn's so bad. It's not my money they're forcing me to pay with." Then that offer for the special outfit came up and since I 'had '''enough money prior to taking everyone else's, I figured I would be fine because "''it's my money I'm spending". ...... Yeah... It wasn't. I'm really hoping I'm not the only person who didn't realize the money being spent was the money I was given. I thought it blended in with 'my '''money and assumed because I was spending it, it was naturally '''my '''money. So I assumed that because I still had more than enough I could get both the outfit AND the amp. In hindsight I really like the outfit I got, but I wouldn't have done it if I actually knew that would happen and once again I'm left feeling like a horrible monster. In real life I'm pretty sure I could have had control over this situation by saying I only spent my money XD Special Season Boutique Thing It was a few years ago but it STILL stings. There was a very pretty wig I REALLY wanted to get. Um... its long and a few parts of hair are braided with tiny bows? I think it was an easter or spring wig. Anyway I had everything all planned out, deducing that as long as I didn't touch my Money or AP I should have no problem affording it if I spent a few dollars. I was going to do it on the last day of the boutique being open and my friend and I both watched like a hawk to make sure I didn't miss it. Of course I did! The banner and forum didn't really make it that clear as to when the Boutique was finished, so we were led to believe the day they put was the final day it would be open, not the actual day they were shutting it down. It doesn't really help that the timing listed also caused me trouble. I'm not smart, pretty sure I made that obvious by now. I was so depressed, it was one of my MUST HAVE items. I'm sure you guys have those too. It really bummed me out, and my friend even has the wig and of course its one of her favorites, so I hate just seeing it now T^T To make matters worse, when I was putting Money onto the game, somehow (''I honestly don't remember how this happened) My money went through '''TWICE, so I essentially paid... I think 20-30 dollars to make sure I could afford an item I didn't even GET! Thankfully this incident did make me learn. I am a lot more thoughtful with my AP and Money count now to try to avoid incidents like this. So if I see a MUST HAVE I can quickly pounce! Okay, so that's pretty much my tales of idiocy XD how about you? Category:Blog posts